Organization XIII: An Axel and Roxas Story
by Daitoshi4life
Summary: What if Organization XIII were a gang? Takes place in Twilight Town, but a Twilight Town that is quite like New York. Rated M for later chapters. Also, Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: This was not the original chapter one. I have revised this chapter one and edited it. Having read through the chapter once, I realized that there were many inconsistencies. So I rewrote it. It is slightly more explicit than the previous chapter, but also written much better.**

Chapter One

Roxas backed down the alleyway as the gang closed in on him. His eyes flashed quickly across the nine people in front of them. Until a few hours earlier, he had considered many of them his friends. He had learned so much from them.

Sighing heavily, he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he would be able to live through this. His back hit the wall. That was good; at least they couldn't flank him. He remembered a back way out of this alley quite suddenly. He had only ever been down this alley once, but as he glanced where he thought the back entrance was, his shoulders fell in defeat. Coming through his only exit were Demyx and Zexion. Straightening himself, he decided to give talking one last chance.

"You don't have to do this Xemnas," he said, singling out the only silverette in the group. Xemnas strode forward a few steps. As he did so, the rest of the group moved to form a semi-circle around Roxas.

"When you joined this gang, Roxas, we had only a few rules. You have broken the cardinal one," Xemnas said, his eyes narrowing. His voice was thick with anger, hatred, and betrayal.

"It's not my fault!" Roxas blurted out. He was strangely hurt by the betrayal in Xemnas's voice. "I didn't do it. The Organization has been like my family."

"Any rat would say the same thing in your situation. Demyx. Zexion. Hold him." His voice was like ice.

The two members who had been called upon hesitated slightly. They were, perhaps, the only ones who knew Roxas truly wasn't the snitch. The hesitation only lasted a few moments before they attempted to grab him. Roxas ducked between them and threw a punch at Zexion.

Zexion grabbed Roxas's hand out of the air and twisted Roxas arm, managing to get him to turn so he could pin it behind his back. Demyx hung back, pain visible on his face. Zexion made sure his face was blank as he pushed Roxas forward to stand in front of Xemnas.

Demyx turned back towards the group and walked up to stand on Roxas' other side, his face now completely blank. Inwardly, Zexion sighed. This would put Demyx back years.

"You won't survive tonight, blondie." Xemnas said, his eyes glittering with uncovered hatred. Roxas had sworn never to be on the opposing side of those eyes, yet here he was.

"Xemnas, please! I-" Roxas wasn't able to finish his sentence before Xemnas punched him in the stomach. He doubled over as Demyx and Zexion let him fall, retreating back to stand at the back entrance.

Roxas attempted to straighten himself, but before he was able to, Xemnas brought his knee up. Roxas face exploded in pain. He was knocked backwards onto the ground. Roxas could feel the blood streaming down his face.

He rolled himself over, determined to get back up. He spit the blood out of his mouth and managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees. At that moment, Xemnas's foot slammed into the small of his back, causing Roxas to slam down into the ground.

Attempting to push himself up again, he managed to get to his knees this time. He was facing Xemnas. He looked up as he felt a hand in his hair. Before he knew it, he was being dragged to his feet by his hair.

"How are you doing, blondie? You seemed persistent to get up, so I helped." The hatred in Xemnas voice had begun to fade away. He was beginning to enjoy himself.

"I always knew you were going to betray us, you know. You came in, flaunting that ass of yours about like you owned the place." Roxas attempted to shake his head. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You aren't going to survive the night, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you first." Xemnas grinned, slightly psychotically. He threw Roxas back against the alley wall. Roxas' head slammed into the brick, and he fought to stay conscious.

"I-I can't watch this anymore Zex. I can't stand him being hurt for us. I won't do it." Demyx and Zexion had retreated slightly into the alley, where they whispered in hushed voices. Zexion shook his head, seeing the tears in Demyx's eyes.

"I know Dem, but we can't blow our cover. We're the best hope the police have of taking down The Organization from the inside." He grabbed Demyx's' arm as he moved forward.

"But... Roxas... He might die. Even if he doesn't, I think Xemnas is going to rape him." Demyx said, looking at the scene unfolding before them.

Xemnas had turned Roxas face first against the wall and was feeling him up.

"You flaunted it all, wearing jeans that settled just on your hips. Shirts that were just slightly too short."

"Sounds like someone I knew once." A new voice floated in from the entrance to the alley. Xemnas turned, letting Roxas fall to the ground.

"Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas. I can honestly say that this wasn't how I pictured our reunion." At the entrance to the alley, leaning against the wall, was a vibrant red head in a dark suit. He flipped open his lighter and lit the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

Demyx leaned heavily against Zexion, his body shaking slightly. "He's saved Zex."

"Hold it together Dem, just for a few more minutes." Zexion said, patting Demyx on the arm. Demyx straightened up. Inwardly, Zexion rejoiced. Roxas would live, now that Axel was here.

Roxas turned himself around and propped himself up against the wall. "Axel…" He attempted to blink, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. However, his eyes refused to open again and he blacked out.

"Axel, you snarky bastard, I thought you went straight! The fuck are you doing here?" Xemnas asked, both surprised and confused as to why an ex-Organization member was here.

"I did go straight." Axel said, then grinned and winked at Xemnas. "Well, mostly." He took drag off his cigarette, looking for all the world like he didn't care. "I was told to come over here by a buddy 'a mine. He said a kid he used to know got hooked up in some bad shit. He wanted me to get the kid out of it. Jus' so happens that that kid you just about raped is the kid I got to make a point to protect."

"Axel, you know that we have one major rule in The Organization that you just don't break. That one rule keeps order. If I don't kill him, who's to say more people won't decide that they can just rat us out? It would be a breakdown of order within my wonderful Organization. I just can't have that." With each word, Xemnas seemed to grow more frantic.

"Thing is, Xemmy, you just assumed it was poor Roxas over there. The kid loved you like family and because he was new, you assumed it was him that sold you out. I don't know who did it; I don't get to know those particulars. I was a part of this gang after all. I just know it wasn't Roxy over there." Axel cracked his neck and took another drag off his cigarette.

"We were friends once Xemmy. Hell, I still consider us friends. But you know I work for the Police now as an undercover agent. My job right now is to protect that kid. Don't make me fight you. I love you like a brother." Axel threw his cigarette to the ground before sliding his hands into his pockets and pushing off the wall with his leg. He moved slowly towards Xemnas, stopping a few feet from him. "You know how fucked up the police are around here Xem. He's protected."

"Fine, take him. But don't let me see his face around here gain. I will end him." Xemnas's mouth tightened as he turned and strode towards the back exit.

"Mine if I get a couple of your boys to help me carry him back to my apartment?" Axel called after Xemnas. Xemnas threw his hand up, which Axel assumed meant yes.

The majority of The Organization had taken their leave, following Xemnas. Only two remained, Demyx and Zexion.

"C'mon you two, help me get sleeping beauty here back to my apartment." Axel said, walking over to were Roxas was slumped against the wall and motioning to them.


End file.
